


Copia's Breaking Point

by icegirl99



Series: Copia's Breaking Point [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Cardinal Copia is stressed. Papa interrupts his work at the wrong time and gets more than he bargained for when both of them get angry with each other. Both Copia and Papa have short tempers.





	Copia's Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at angry sex. Little angsty near the end for you Papa III fans out there. Let me know if you want me to add some comfort fluff as a second part.

“What?!” Cardinal Copia snapped as he heard a sharp knock at his office door. The door swung open and Papa Emeritus III walked through the entrance. “Oh it’s just you,” Copia muttered and turned back to the stack of paperwork on his desk. 

“Hello to you too,” Papa said, amused. 

Copia glared at him. His frustration evident. “What do you want?” 

Papa waved a hand absentmindedly. “Well I had originally came here to see if there was any work I could help you out with, but it seems like you got it under control.” Copia shoved a stack of papers towards him.

“Take these,” he said without looking up. He scribbled across a paper.

Papa snatched the top page from the stack the Cardinal had shoved in his direction. “Ah yes, accounting.” Papa put it back down, sat in the chair opposite Copia and elegantly crossed his legs. He watched Copia. 

Accounting was the worst part of the paperwork for the church. No one ever wanted to do it, it was long and tedious and boring. But eventually it would find its way onto either Copia’s or Papa’s desk. This month it just happened to land on Copia’s desk.

Working late had never sat well with the Cardinal and he had done so several nights in a row now, losing more hours each night as the end of the month drew closer. His anger and frustration were just the beginning of what he was feeling tonight.

“If you’re not going to take that pile, get out.” 

Papa smirked. “If that’s what you want.” He got up and headed for the door. 

The Cardinal shook his head in anger. “Bastard,” he muttered as Papa opened the door and half stepped out. 

Papa stopped in the doorway. “Say that again, Cardinal,” he warned. His voice no longer amused. 

“Get out,” Copia repeated, tone cold. “I’m going to be here long enough without you bothering me.”

The door shut with a loud bang that echoed through the empty hallway beyond it. Without bothering to look up from his desk, Copia failed to realize that the other man hadn’t left his office as he had assumed. 

Papa grabbed the Cardinal’s chair and pulled it away from the desk. Spinning him Copia looked up in rage as papers flew onto the floor. “Great, just fucking great, Emeritus,” Copia snapped. “Someone has to pick those up and it’s not going to be me.” 

“Yes, it is going to be you,” Papa snapped back. His own anger towards Copia making him burn with rage.

Papa grabbed him and shoved him to the floor. “Pick them up and then apologize to me.” 

Copia wasn’t having it, not tonight. His knees felt slightly bruised as he pushed himself back up. “Not going to happen.” He started to smooth out his robes. Papa brought his hand up to punish the Cardinal again but Copia was faster this time, ready for the abuse from the other man. He caught Papa’s wrist and forced Papa’s hand behind his back. “Don’t you dare hit me,” Copia hissed at him. 

Papa’s eyes were dark and almost wild looking. His rage burning within him like an out of control wildfire. “I am your Papa, Cardinal,” his voice was dark. “You obey me, or you regret it.” 

“I guess I’ll regret it then.” Copia had had enough. It was his time to do the punishing. He shoved Papa backwards and pressed him up against the wall.

Papa felt a sudden excitement at this. His rage was still there but so was a growing feeling of lust. Copia still had one of hands shoved behind his back, but he used the other hand to push at Copia’s chest. “You’re getting on your knees for me, Cardinal,” Papa said darkly. 

But Copia held steady. “Not this time,” the Cardinal replied just as darkly. His free hand went between Papa’s legs and he grabbed him, squeezing hard.

Papa took in a sudden sharp breath at the pleasure, and then the pain. He let it out in a hiss. “I’m going to fuck you hard for this Copia,” Papa groaned, trying to shift so as the relive some of the pain but not getting anywhere. “You’re not going to walk for a week.” 

“I’ll be the one doing the fucking,” Copia hissed in Papa’s ear. He released him as he bit that ear. Papa moaned in both pleasure and pain. The Cardinal started to work his way down Papa’s neck pulling aside his collar to bite his collarbone. 

Copia was marking him, like Papa often did to Copia to remind him and everyone else that the Cardinal belonged to him. 

Papa took this opportunity to push Copia backwards. He stumbled and fell onto his backside. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Copia said after the shock of the landing subsided. “That hurt.”

“I expected it to,” Papa said as he leaned down over the Cardinal. This time it was his turn to grab Copia and squeeze him.

The sharp breath Copia took in told Papa that he was accomplishing what he’d intended. “You’re not getting your way with me tonight,” the Cardinal said groaning in pain.

“The hell I’m not,” Papa removed his hand and leaned down further. He bit down on Copia’s neck, drawing blood. Copia hissed and Papa smiled, lapping up the blood with his tongue. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t do that to you when I had the chance,” the Cardinal said. 

“You wouldn’t dare draw your Papa’s blood,” Papa replied, looking into Copia’s eyes. Both men’s eyes were dark with anger and lust. 

Copia stared back at him and shrugged. He grabbed a fistful of Papa’s shirt and roughly pulled him down. Both groaned at the sudden contact. Copia bit down on Papa’s neck but Papa wouldn’t let him bite hard enough. Papa’s hand was in his hair, pulling his head back. “I told you no blood Cardinal,” Papa hissed as he dropped Copia. The Cardinal grabbed Papa and forced him over so that Copia was now the one on top. It wasn’t as smooth as it was when Papa flipped them but it still worked.

“I said yes,” Copia countered and brought a leg up between Papa’s thighs. Papa moaned at the contact as pleasure shot through his body. Copia made a kicking motion with his thigh, something that Papa often did to him when he was in the position Copia was now. 

Papa let out a low hiss that turned into a moan. He rather enjoyed this, even if the Cardinal was practically kicking him. The pain mixed with pleasure caused Papa’s nerves to burn in a fiery bliss. “Fuck, Copia,” Papa couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “I’m going to have you bent over screaming my name, and praying to sweet Lucifer for forgiveness for doing this to me.”

“Emeritus?” 

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Copia grabbed Papa by the hips and flipped him so that he was pressed into the floor. He pulled Papa’s pants off in one swift motion. Copia then unzipped himself and quickly retrieved a small vial from his desk drawer. 

He poured some lube onto his fingers and abruptly slid two of them into Papa. 

Papa hissed. “This isn’t going to end well for you Copia if you keep this up,” Papa said groaning. He dropped his head to the floor, the sensation wasn’t entirely new to him. He’d done this before but not with Copia. The Cardinal was the type that needed discipline in his life and it was Papa that had to provide it. Tonight though Copia was in a mood that needed this. 

As angry as he was at the Cardinal, and as much as he was attempting to show resistance, Papa was allowing Copia to do this to him. Papa could easily overpower the Cardinal if he really wanted to and although that may have been the case earlier it wasn’t anymore. Although he was still angry with his Cardinal, he allowed him this. He could easily take the abuse from Copia tonight.

Copia removed his fingers from Papa, rubbed the remaining lube on his cock, and positioned himself before pushing into Papa in one hard, swift thrust.

Papa’s body convulsed as he was hit with a blinding pain that felt both horrible and delightful at the same time. “Goddamn you, Copia,” Papa gasped out as the Cardinal began to fuck him. 

“I told you, you wouldn’t be fucking me tonight.” Copia groaned as he felt an intense pleasure from the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He pushed harder into Papa, throwing his head back in pleasure and reaching for Papa’s hair with his hand. He laced his fingers into Papa’s dark hair, twisting and pulling at the silky locks. 

Papa arched back into the Cardinal when he felt this new pain. His body feeling all kinds of pleasure at what his Cardinal was doing to him.

Moaning, Copia’s thrusts suddenly became erratic and sloppy. He could feel the tension building inside of him. That heat that built until he couldn’t take it anymore. He gave one hard, final thrust into Papa and exploded in pleasure. Papa’s name falling from his lips in a blissful laugh. 

Copia stilled his movements and after a second, stood up, zipping his pants back up.

Papa rolled over and looked up at his Cardinal. “Here,” Copia tossed a box of tissues at him. “In case you want to finish. I’ll be in my own room tonight, I need the extra rest.”

Copia exited his office, leaving his slightly bruised Papa on the floor.


End file.
